


Domestic bliss

by screamingskz



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic af, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, just some cute boys making a mess making brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: Just the maknae line baking brownies and making a mess
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/962088
Kudos: 37





	Domestic bliss

“Hey, let’s bake something!” Seungmin said one night.  
Jeongin’s face lit up in happiness.  
Hyunjin looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not letting either of you anywhere near the kitchen.”  
“Awe why not?” Jeongin pouted.  
“Because Chan and I just cleaned, that’s why.” Hyunjin went back to scrolling through instagram. “You two always make a mess and never clean up.”  
“Fine, we’ll do it another time then.” Seungmin said, getting up and walking out of the room. Jeongin quickly followed, confused as to why the other gave up so easily.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, suspiciously.  
Seungmin turned to him, a mischievous smile on his face. “I’m getting Felix. We’re making brownies.”  
Jeongin punched the air in celebration. “Yes!” 

♡♡♡♡

Two packs of brownie mix and one egg mishap later, the three friends had their brownies baking in the oven.  
Seungmin smirked, folding his arms. “And Hyunjin said we couldn’t do it.”  
Felix and Jeongin laughed.  
“I think what he said was that we shouldn’t.” Jeongin said.  
“Possibly because of this mess.” Felix added, gesturing to the kitchen counters.  
Seungmin shrugged. “Ok, so we’ll clean up a little, no big deal.” He turned to Felix. “But you’re cleaning up the rest of the egg.” He gestured to the floor where there were clear signs of a half assed attempt to wipe up a rogue raw egg.  
“Ugh fine.” Felix groaned, getting a washcloth.  
Jeongin and Seungmin started on the many dishes right as Hyunjin walked in with Chan.  
“What did I tell you?” Hyunjin crossed his arms, laughing at the mess they made.  
Felix looked up from the floor. “In my defense, the egg was slippery.”  
Chan snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. “Mate, that’s so gross.”  
Felix just shrugged, going back to his cleaning.  
“At least tell us when the brownies will be done?” Hyunjin asked, “I can smell them from across the dorm.”  
Seungmin wiped his hands dry and checked the timer on his phone. “About 7 minutes or so.”  
“I’ll be right back.” Hyunjin said and then bolted out of the room.  
“For someone who opposed this idea so much he sure is excited.” Jeongin laughed.  
Chan shrugged. “I mean you can never go wrong with brownies.”  
Seungmin agreed and finished putting the bowls away just as Felix was drying the floor.  
“Well that was awful.” He said, standing up and throwing his towel away.  
Before anyone could speak, Hyunjin walked back in with Jisung, Changbin and Minho in tow. “I bring friends.” He declared.  
Seungmin beamed, happy to be spending time with his group mates. “They should be done in a minute.”

♡♡♡♡

Everyone gathered in the living room to eat their desserts. Seungmin sat cross legged on the couch, laughing with Hyunjin while Minho and Jisung sat on the other side. He looked over for a moment to see the others sitting on the floor. Chan had his arm around Jeongin while Felix and Changbin were basically cuddling. He turned back to Hyunjin, a soft smile on his face. Hyunjin giggled at his friend, wrapping an arm around him and taking another bite of his brownie. “You’re too cute sometimes.”  
Seungmin laughed as the older continued.  
“Thanks for this though, we needed something fun to do.” He said.  
Seungmin nodded, agreeing. “It was fun, we should do it again next week!”  
Hyunjin shook his head, laughing. “Yeah ok, as long as you clean up again.” 

♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages but 2020 gave me the time to get back into writing lol so here it is, I wrote it in an hour basically so I'm sorry if its a mess  
> My Twitter: [@stanthegayz](https://twitter.com/stanthegayz)


End file.
